You're the reason of the teardrops on my guitar
by Just.A.Common.Girl
Summary: este es un song-fic sasusaku narrado por sakura XD...cancion de taylor swift, teardrops on my guitar. espero que les guste!


_

* * *

_

Aqui estoy yo, otra vez xD! con un song-fic ...

_CANCIÓN: Teardrops on my guitar  
INTERPRETE: Taylor Swift _

_Mi primer song-fic! No se como se me ocurrió, solo se que se me ocurrió y lo escribi y aquí ta! _

_Espero que les guste ^^ y si no, diganme y nunca más hago un song-fic en lo que me quede de vida xD _

_

* * *

_

_**Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
that I want, and I'm needing, everything that we should be…**_

Estoy en el instituto. Mi cárcel. Como un ángel vienes a salvarme, a acompañarme en mi tortura. Los pasillos llenos de gente tapan mi vista. Pero te veo, tus ojos, esas gemas negras, me buscan entre los chicos y chicas allí. Vienes hacia mí y me saludas, como todos los días. Yo solamente sonrío. Una sonrisa falsa, fingida, que oculta mis verdaderos sentimientos. Y mientras me hablas te miro detenidamente, y no puedo evitar pensar en cómo me vería junto a ti.

_**I bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about…  
and she's got everything that I have to live without.**_

Me hablas de tu novia… y siento un dolor insoportable en el pecho. ¿Tienes que refregármelo así en la cara, tan tranquilamente? ¿No ves que me estoy muriendo? Por el modo en que la describes sé que es hermosa. Su cuerpo, sus ojos, todo… Y además, ¡qué suerte la suya!...tiene todo lo que yo nunca tendré, y es todo lo que yo nunca podría llegar a ser…

_**Drew talks to me  
I laugh 'cause it's just so funny  
and I can't even see…anyone when he's with me.**_

Me sigues hablando y yo me rio. ¡Dios, eres tan divertido! Me haces desearte más, y me ciegas con tu belleza. Tanto que no puedo ni siquiera ver a alguien más cuando estás conmigo. Una felicidad invade mi ser. Puede que no seas quien yo quiero que seas, pero al menos estás conmigo y eso es suficiente.

_**He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right…  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night.** _

Dices que estas muy enamorado, y yo me vuelvo a derrumbar. ¿De veras es eso amor? Yo te amo más que ella, ¿eres tan ciego para no verlo? Me sigues insistiendo y yo me resigno a ser solo tu amiga… me pregunto ¿sabes que eres todo en lo que pienso a la noche?

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
he's the song, in the car, I keep singing don't know why I do…**_

Eres el causante del dolor que siento ahora, la razón de las lágrimas sobre mi guitarra. El único que me hace desear ver una estrella de los deseos. La única persona en la que tengo fe… el único que me permite seguir. Eres la canción que canto siempre, a la noche, en el auto, sin saber porque.

_**Drew walks by me… can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly, that kind of flawless I wish I could be…**_

Caminas hacia mí y mi Corazón se detiene. Se me entrecorta la respiración, ya casi ni puedo respirar ¿será que puedes notarlo? No lo creo. Ahí vienes tu, tan perfecto, con esa pureza y esa elegancia que yo desearía tener. No sé cuanto podre soportar esto. Tiene que parar, pero no quiero hacer que pare… quiero disfrutar de ti cada Segundo que me queda de vida…

_**She better hold him tight, give him all her love  
look in those beautiful eyes, and know she's lucky 'cause…**_

Niña, abrázalo fuerte y no lo sueltes. Dale todo tu amor, no lo hagas sufrir…no lo dejes. Míralo fijamente a los ojos, esos perfectos diamantes oscuros, y siéntete dichosa porque…

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
he's the song, in the car, I keep singing don't know why I do…**_

El es el causante del dolor que siento ahora, la razón de las lágrimas sobre mi guitarra. El único que me hace desear ver una estrella de los deseos. La única persona en la que tengo fe… el único que me permite seguir. Él es la canción que canto siempre, a la noche, en el auto, sin saber porque.

_**So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight, 'cause…**_

Ahora me dirijo a casa, sola… enciendo las luces y busco tu foto, aquella de cuando éramos niños. Me quedo mirándola como todas las noches, con las luces apagadas, y no puedo reprimir un leve sollozo. Dejo tu fotografía a un lado y trato de dormir, pero no puedo porque…

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
the only one who's got enough of my to break my heart  
he's the song, in the car, I keep singing don't know why I do**_

Eres la razón de las lágrimas sobre mi guitarra, el responsable de todo el dolor que siento. Eres el único que sabe lo suficiente sobre mí como para romper mi corazón. Te lo dejo a tu cuidado, ahora está en tus manos… de hecho lo estuvo siempre, desde el primer día…

_**He's the time, taking up  
but there's never enough  
and it's all that I need to fall into…**_

Eres el tiempo que se detiene cada vez que me miras y parece no ser suficiente para nosotros dos. Tus ojos oscuros son todo lo que necesito hoy, para caer y perderme en ellos… y ser feliz.

_**Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see…**_

Otra vez me miras, yo te sonrío. La misma sonrisa fingida de siempre… así no podrás ver lo que en verdad siento…

* * *

_y bien, que les pareció???  
se merece un review?? * cara de gato con botas*_

XDD

_nos leemos, baii! _


End file.
